


Finally

by obsessedxlambert



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Queen (Band), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Anticipation, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedxlambert/pseuds/obsessedxlambert
Summary: Now he’s being ridiculous. He chuckled to himself, a content smile spreading on his lips. Blue, glowing eyes shimmering in his mind as he closed his eyes. Soon.Just a few more hours.





	Finally

The sun was peeking through the curtains, throwing a beautiful golden ray of light into his hotel room. He yawned, stretched his arms and legs and sat up on the soft bed. Soft, but empty bed. He sighed.

Just one more day.

Adrenaline, blood pumping through his veins. Breath shallow in his chest. A happy, glowing smile on his face. The show was done, a hit after hit they held the audience in the palm of their hands. Ecstatic, cheering crowd standing on their feet. Final bows.

Tonight.

Quickly gathering the stuff from his dressing room, he jogged down the hall to find Brian and Roger. He was growing impatient, shifting from one leg to another, pondering whether or not he should knock. Should he? What was taking so long anyway?

Now he’s being ridiculous. He chuckled to himself, a content smile spreading on his lips. Blue, glowing eyes shimmering in his mind as he closed his eyes. Soon.

Just a few more hours.

Jumping in the back of the cab, he pulled the zipper of his coat up higher. How did he forget it’d get so cold? And hell, it would be even colder in their destination. Once again, a happy smile spread on his face. He doesn’t need to worry about that, he knows he’ll be kept warm enough. Hot even.

A few more minutes.

Growing impatient, he gently kept tapping the screen of his phone. The minutes were ticking by so slowly. His head turning from side to side, he was looking for buildings he recognized. Fuck, there it is. The hotel.

He rushed to get out of the cab, leaving all his luggage in the trunk, not stopping even when he heard people calling his name. He was so close.

Pushing the doors open, he released a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. Head turning franctically, looking for the source of the smile on his face.

There he was. Beautiful as always.

Sauli.

_Finally_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Commets and kudos much appreciated :)


End file.
